bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg Boss (Hindi season 4)
Bigg Boss 4 in 2010 was the fourth season of Indian reality TV show Bigg Boss, which aired on Colors from 3 October 2010. This season was longer than its predecessor, Bigg Boss 3 and lasted for 14 weeks (96 days) ending on 8 January 2011. The show was hosted by Salman Khan. During the launch on 3 October, fourteen hand-picked housemates entered the house located in Lonavla, a hill station, about 100 kilometres east of Mumbai in the Indian state of Maharashtra. Two additional wild card entries were made during the second and third weeks, taking the number of contestants to sixteen. The housemates, considered strangers to each other, spent 96 days (14 weeks) locked up together under the supervision of 32 cameras fitted around the house. Four of the housemates, Ashmit Patel, Dolly Bindra, The Great Khali and Shweta Tiwari, reached the final week, facing public vote. The show ended on 8 January 2011 with the grand finale. Shweta Tiwari emerged as the winner, going away with a prize money of 10 million, while The Great Khali was announced as the runner-up. was appointed as the new host for the series.]] Housemates * Aanchal Kumar - Model. Aanchal won the Gladrags Mega Model Contest in 1999. She has also appeared in Bollywood films like Bluffmaster and Fashion. * Abbas Kazmi - Ajmal Kasab ‘s renowned Lawyer. * Ashmit Patel - Bollywood actor. He is known for his role in films like Murder and Silsilay. Actress Ameesha Patel is his sister. * Ali Saleem - Pakistani TV anchor. * Devinder (Bunty Chor) - who has been accused of robbery and was on the most wanted list of the Delhi police. Dibakar Banerjee has made a film on him, Oye Lucky! Lucky Oye!, where Abhay Deol played the protagonist. * Hrishant Goswami - Model. * Manoj Tiwari - Bhojpuri actor and politician. * Rahul Bhatt - Actor. * Sakshi Pradhan - Reality TV Star. She is the winner of the second season of the reality show MTV Splitsvilla. * Samir Soni - Bollywood actor. * Sara Khan - TV Actress. Sara is the youngest of all the contestants from this season. She rose the fame of Sadhana from the Star Plus popular show Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai. * Seema Parihar - Indian politician. * Shweta Tiwari - Indian television star. Shweta is well known for playing the famous role of Prerna in the popular Ekta Kapoor longest running serial Kasautii Zindagii Kay which aired on Star Plus.Big Boss 4 : Shweta Tiwari is the winner. Frontierindia.net (8 January 2011). Retrieved on 13 November 2011. * Princess Veena Malik - Pakistani actress and model. She is related with ; Wild card entries * On 14 October, it was announced that the WWE wrestler, The Great Khali is going to replace Devender (Bunty), who was ejected from the house on day 2 for bad behavior and breaching of house rules. * On 25 October, Dolly Bindra entered the Bigg Boss house and on 27 November, Dolly made a return to the Bigg Boss house as a wild card entry. ; Guests Throughout the series various guests may appear from time to time for a visit. * Ali Merchant stayed in the house as a guest from day 30 to day 41. * Pamela Anderson entered the house on 16 November 2010 and stayed for 3 days. * Farah Khan entered the house on 18 December 2010. Ratings, reception and viewership * According to data available with aMap, a television viewership monitoring agency, the opening episode of Bigg Boss 4 on Colors got a rating of 3.6. Season 3 had average rating of 2.43 while Bigg Boss 1 and Bigg Boss 2 had average ratings of 1.96 and 2.03. While Bigg Boss 1 was anchored by Arshad Warsi, Shilpa Shetty hosted Bigg Boss 2 and Amitabh Bachchan for Bigg Boss 3. * During the Sara-Ali wedding episode, the show received a TRP of 4.4 and when Dolly-Shweta-Sameer fight took place and Pamela Anderson entered the house, the show received a TRP of 4.8. * The Grand Finale episode on 8 January 2011, received a TRP of 6.7, which was the highest among the finale of other Indian reality shows such as Kaun Banega Crorepati, Rahul Dulhaniya Le Jayega, MasterChef and DID –Li'l Masters. Controversies During the first week of the show's airing, activists of Shiv Sena, a political party, started protesting against the inclusion of Pakistani housemates in the show. After being evicted from the house, Rahul Bhatt claimed that Bigg Boss is scripted. In November 2010, the Information and Broadcasting Ministry served a notice on Colors, due to complaints of indecent exposure aired on national television, asking the channel to change the timings of the show from 9:00 pm to 11:30 pm. The channel later got a stay order from Bombay High Court allowing them to continue the telecast of the show during prime time. References External links * [https://web.archive.org/web/20101005022540/http://bb4.in.com/ Bigg Boss Season 4 Official Website] Category:2010 Indian television seasons Category:2011 Indian television seasons Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons